


Bringing in the New Year

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Holidays, Love, Moaning, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Bulma wants to unwind after a New Years party, good thing she has a saiyan prince for that.





	Bringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seto_Kaiba444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_Kaiba444/gifts).



> Part of Vegeta month

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the humans around him counted down. They called this tradition New Years. He really didn’t understand what the celebration was all about. What did a new year even mean? All it meant was that the day he fought the androids was coming closer. During that time, he trained.

At least that had been the plan. Somehow, some way, that temptress had caught his eye. Vegeta growled at his own weakness. None of this had gone according to plan. The prince never planned to knock her up, and only a month ago, his son had been born. Since then, the prince kept his distance from everyone. The woman wasn’t happy with him, that was clear, but he couldn’t waste his time. He needed to get stronger and sleeping with her wasn’t going to do that. Vegeta swore he would never touch her again.

Bulma found the prince grumbling about her guests. He had to have come out of the gravity room, only to be surrounded by people. She couldn’t help but giggle. His hatred of others was quite comical. If only he would give her more attention. Yamcha had left after he found out about Trunks and wasn’t budging. Not that she wanted him back, the heiress just wanted to feel some warmth in her bed. It had been far too long since her last sexual encounter. Her mind flashed back to Trunks’s creation. At first, she cursed herself for giving into him, to falling to her own lust that had been growing over the course of a year. Vegeta hadn’t changed at all though. He was the same arrogant asshole that he always was.

She watched him push into the house and sighed. Bulma had come up with a plan for getting into his bed, but he was keeping his distance on purpose. It was driving her insane really. Why couldn’t he decide if he wanted her yet?

The heiress chose to ignore her party guests, instead she ran after her housemate. The prince had to be in his room. When Bulma got there, she discovered that Vegeta was in the shower. She was about to turn around as an idea came to her. This was a new year. She already had a resolution. The heiress would get Vegeta back into her bed. Bulma pulled off her dress, only to find that the underwear she was wearing wasn’t the best for seduction. Instead, the heiress discarded them. The last thing she wanted to deal with was dirty clothes. The heiress leaned back on his bed, playing with herself so that she was nice and wet. Her need was growing with each passing moment. The last time Vegeta had taken her, it had been like a breath of fresh air. Bulma was certain that she couldn’t go back to a human. His body against hers was like magic.

As she rubbed her clit, the bathroom door opened. Vegeta walked out, drying his hair with a towel, while wearing a pair of shorts. He had his eyes closed only to be stunned as he found the woman on his bed. The prince stared at her. What was she…? Bulma let out a moan as she toyed with herself. The action was causing parts of him to rise. “Get…get out of…” he began.

“Vegeta…please,” Bulma whimpered. “My hands aren’t enough.”

“Then… then find a human to do that for you!” Vegeta snapped. The prince needed to get her out of here. The last thing he needed was to make another heir.

“But they aren’t enough,” Bulma whined. She was desperate. A human wasn’t going to be good enough for her anymore. “I need a saiyan.” Appealing to his pride would win her some points.

The prince rolled his eyes. When had she become so weak? This wasn’t the woman he had slept with in the past. That fire was gone. “Get out.” Vegeta needed to train. The fight with the androids was almost here, and he wasn’t ready for it yet.

Bulma sighed. It looked like her tricks weren’t going to work this time. She pulled herself up and grabbed her dress. The heiress felt like crying. “No one wants me anymore.” Vegeta looked at her as she finished putting on her dress. “I had a baby, so I’m damaged goods.” She was about to exit as her phone rang. That was odd, why was Yamcha calling her? “Hello?” Her ex was drunk. She could hear a bunch of girls in the background. “What the hell do you want?!” Yamcha snapped at her, telling her that she was a bore before proclaiming her son a bastard. Rage filled her. “I don’t care if you’re drunk, I will end you. I hope you liked all of that money you have, ’cause that baseball team of yours won’t be there in the morning.” Yamcha began to cry into the phone. “Well you should have thought about that before you insulted me and my son!” She threw the cellphone across the room, shattering it into a million pieces.

Vegeta was staring at her. The woman looked so…pissed. His mind felt a bit fuzzy as he walked forward. Bulma was about to storm out of his room, he wasn’t about to let that happen. The prince grabbed her arm and tossed her down on the bed. “What did that loser say about the boy?”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you even like him!” Bulma snapped. She was going to let the prince have it. She was tired of his games. “Don’t even act like you’re on my side, Mister!” The heiress was prepared to smack him, but was shocked as Vegeta pushed her down to the bed. Bulma was puzzled until she felt those lips against her own. What was going on? His actions made no sense at all. Normally all guys wanted was sex appeal. They hated dealing with her temper…but Vegeta… her mind began to drift as his lips became more demanding. The heiress caved, feeling those hard lips against her own. For once in her life, she couldn’t think. All she could do was feel. The prince’s tongue found its way into her mouth, making her moan. Bulma was clinging to him as her dress ripped. She would have been mad, it was an expensive gown… a one of a kind creation, but dammit it, Vegeta’s body was a better trade.

Vegeta grinned as she caved to his control. He couldn’t deny that he loved when she was demanding. The last person he wanted to fuck would be a simpleton. The prince groaned as he felt her fingernails on his back. He longed to have her scratch him up. She may have appeared fragile, but her mind was far from that. He just wanted her to realize that. Watching her toss away the beta male was pleasing. He really didn’t know why he enjoyed watching her do such a thing. Sex was sex… at least he tried to tell himself that. He needed to get away from her and stop acting on impulse, but as her hands ran down his chest, all of that was forgotten. The last of her putrid pink dress was shredded to ribbons as the prince dove his lips between her cleavage.

Bulma let out a squeal as Vegeta toyed with her breasts. Those strong hands knew exactly how to touch her. “I…Oh.” His lips came down, circling one of her nipples with a grace she never expected from such a man. It was almost as if there were two sides to him, a sadistic monster… and a gentle protector. The monster had most of the control, but that other side found its way out during those times when they were alone. Vegeta would fight her the entire way, but Bulma didn’t mind. She didn’t wish to admit that this was growing to be more than sex for her. That she could love someone who could easily kill them all if he tired of them. As his lips dragged down her stomach, the heiress could no longer deny it. What kind of fate was this, to love a man who would never love her the way she deserved…? Then again, that seemed to be her love life in a nutshell.

Vegeta dipped his head between her legs, kissing at her folds. His fingers pulled them apart, exposing her womanhood to him. A groan left his lips. His body was filling with more desire by the minute. His tongue dove forward, finding her clit and tasting her. A moan fell from her lips, followed by more. She was egging him on, adding to his own pleasure. The prince twisted his tongue around her clit, pinching with his teeth a couple of times. Her needy mewls echoed off of the walls of the room. He couldn’t believe that she had this much pent up lust. He groaned, feeling her hands going through his hair. She wished to cum. The prince trailed his tongue down to her core, slipping it inside with a twisting motion. Bulma’s hips almost jumped off the bed as he kept his thumb working on her sensitive pearl. Those hips were bucking upwards with need, just the way the prince liked it. Vegeta listened to her breath hitch, her body locked up as her head thrashed against the pillows. He grinned, watching the sight. It took his breath away as their eyes locked.

Bulma watched Vegeta pull his face up slowly. He left one last kiss on her womanhood before trailing himself back up her body. The heiress had no time to react as he kissed her lips. She tasted herself on his lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The heiress grabbed onto him as he flipped onto his back. Bulma felt their lips disconnect. His cock was rubbing against her, but she wasn’t ready for him to be inside yet. She had this chance; there was no way she was wasting it. Bulma pulled back, confusing him as she got off of him. Before Vegeta could voice his concerns, the heiress had him in her hand. She stroked that hard member, taking in the size of it. Bulma wondered if it was a saiyan trait. Chichi bragged about Goku’s size to her on occasion.

The prince watched her, the woman was making large strokes on him. Her hand was fixed on pleasuring him and who was he to say no? Vegeta relaxed himself, growling low in his throat as she lowered her head. He watched her every move, even groaning as Bulma ran her tongue against the head of his member. The heiress was exploring every inch of his manhood without a care. His hips moved up on instinct. That soft mouth was working on the back of his length… it was almost as if she was torturing him. The prince wanted to feel more of that mouth. Almost as if she had heard his desires, Bulma began to work the tip between her lips. Slowly, that tongue of hers dragged itself against the backside of his member as she took in more of him. The prince groaned, placing his hand on her head. That blue hair of hers tangled in his fingers as he watched. This was her show for him, there was no way he was going to pull her away from what she was doing.

Bulma had most of him in her mouth as she bobbed her head. The heiress could hear the prince panting. She had him right where she wanted him. The tip of his member was in the back of her throat. She hummed, watching his face change as he tried to hold back. Bulma swallowed around the head, almost smirking as she heard him moan. She pulled back, trying to get more of him in her mouth. Saliva dripped down onto the bed.

The prince moaned once more, he would have held her in place, but he wanted to see what she would do next. “Ah, Yeah…” he groaned, feeling as she began to massage his balls. “If you keep…” Vegeta could feel his balls clenching up. He wanted to save his seed for later. It appeared that Bulma understood that fact as she popped off of him. He stared at her with desire, finding her eyes matching his own. Before he knew it, she had climbed back on top of him. The prince grabbed her hips, holding Bulma in place as she rubbed her womanhood against his manhood.

“Vegeta…ha…” The heiress was whimpering, she wanted him badly. Vegeta pulled her hips up and together they impaled her on him. A gasp of pleasure left her lips as she began to rock herself on the hard member. The prince was groaning as he drove his hips upward. Her body fell forward, allowing them to kiss as she moved her hips.

The prince felt her lips against his own and moved faster. He wanted more control and flipped them so that he was on top. His cock had come free and he reburied himself. Sweat pricked his forehead as he thrust in faster, earning him moans from her sweet lips.

“Vegeta…oh, yes… yes,” Bulma whimpered as her fingernails dug into his back. Intense pleasure filled her as she gave into her feelings. She loved this bastard. “OH…more… don’t stop.”

Vegeta growled as he pushed all the way in. “How are you…damn?” It was strange, even after having a child, she felt just as good as she did before. “That’s it, take it.” He found himself staring down at her eyes. The looks he was finding took his breath away. It was almost as if she had some sort of affection for him. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared, but in a passionate embrace like this, his pleasure increased.

“Vegeta…oh, Vegeta.” She moaned his name in desperation. “Please…oh, please.” Her fingernails had blood on them as they moved around his neck. Their lips found each other again as he pushed in as deep as he could. The prince ate her moans as his hips continued to move. Her tongue found its way into his mouth. The passion between them continued to grow and Bulma didn’t want it to end. Even as his lips came free of hers, she pleaded for more. Those lips found their way to her neck. Vegeta was tasting her skin as he continued those thrusts.

The prince’s hunger was growing as he sucked at her neck. Why was he having such thoughts? She was only a human… a desirable one… He groaned, nibbling on her shoulder. “Bulma…” It was the first time that name left his lips. He found he liked saying it.

The heiress moaned with need. “A…Again.” She wanted to hear him say her name once more. Their eyes locked as it came from him once more. “Vegeta…oh…”

Vegeta felt warm as his eyes never left hers. Blue was starting to become his favorite color. If he was coherent, he would recognize this as weakness, but now, he was lost to something he didn’t understand. “Bulma… my…Bulma.”

Upon hearing those words, the heiress lost herself. Her body was rocked with explosion after explosion. She was clinging to him in desperation as she thrashed. “Prince…Vegeta…” Bulma listened to him let out a howl at that. She held him close, wanting him to finish inside of her.

Vegeta growled low in his throat, only to roar loudly as he lost himself. He never thought anyone on this planet would call him by his title. His seed shot inside, coating her insides like they had before. She was still thrashing as he milked himself dry. He moaned, pushing his lips down on hers once more. A mixture of panting, whimpers, and sweat combined between them.

Bulma gave him everything in that kiss that she could, but that wouldn’t stop this dream from ending. Finally, he pulled up. His eyes were looking into hers as he pulled out. The heiress sighed, she knew what he wanted. Bulma attempted to get out of bed, but was shocked as he pulled her onto her side. The heiress found his muscular chest against her back. The prince was still kissing at her shoulder as she fell asleep.

* * *

10 years later

Bulma shook her head as she walked into her room. She hated business men. The older she got, the more she wanted to cancel the company party for New Year’s.

The heiress fell back on her bed, only for the shower door to open. Vegeta gave her a smirk as his towel dropped. “You look a bit stressed.” Her husband chuckled.

Bulma pulled herself up with a smile. “You know, I don’t think there’s going to be a party next year.”

Vegeta drew closer as his smirk grew. “As long as it doesn’t get in the way of our tradition.” He had really grown to like this holiday.

The heiress giggled as he pushed her down to the bed. “Of course not, this is the only way to bring in the New Year.”


End file.
